Tarantulas Escapes
by Earthkai
Summary: No one wants Tarantulas around. Its obvious everyone knows why. But what happens when everyone tries to get rid of him? Read and find out.


Tarantulas' Last Escape

Megatron was in his chambers asleep while the rest of the Predicons were planning to get rid of him. We need to find a way to get him out. Said Trantulas. "Yes we must." Inferno said. He has been to demanding. Waspinators wings are killing him" He said buzzing his wings a little and looking tired. "I say we take a vote to be next leader. I choose me. Anybody else want to choose"? Said Tarantulas evilly. "I will be the next queen." Demanded Inferno. "Fine then it's just us two going for commander. Whoever has the most votes wins" Sneered Tarantulas.

"Let the voting begin. All in favor of Inferno raise your hand." Rampage raised his claw in the air. "Anybody else?" No one answered. "Looks like I have already won." "How would you know? You haven't gotten any votes yet." You only have one vote and look around you." All in favor of the spider?" Waspinator, Quickstrike, Dinobot all raised their hands. "I have more votes." "Well then we will just have to fight for it won't we." Insisted Inferno." "Fine but I don't know how you're going to win after I poison you." "You will not be my queen. I will be the next queen of the colony." Tarantulas snickered. "As you wish my queen." Tarantulas got out his gun and shot inferno in the chest. Inferno looked down. He could feel the poison running through him, and started screaming from the pain. "Ahhhhh take it out now. I will not stand for this. I demand you remove this poison from me." "Stop screaming. Do you want to wake up Megatron?" They all got quiet but began arguing again when they heard his snores. "Just take this poison out. I am too good to die this way." Tarantulas took the poison out by injecting the anti-venom. Inferno stood as far from Tarantulas as he could.

"How are we going to over through Megaton. Waspinator hate him." "Hmmm I could poison him but that would be too easy. I have something better in mind. We would need help from the maximals. After all this is a war and they do want megaton dead as much as we do." "Asking those maximals would show that the colony is weak. We do not need their help." Demanded Inferno. "Your right. Say Inferno how would you like to be second in command. I like that mind of yours." "Inferno would be delighted my queen." Tarantulas smiled. "We shall poison Megatron then."

Megatron was still asleep as they crept into the room. Tarantulas was in his lair were planning his poison. He was testing every poison he had that he could think of. He wanted the most painful and slow killing of them all. He wanted to watch megatron die slowly and painfully. "He he he this is perfect. I will poison him with this one. It's the perfect poison to kill a dragon." He ran out of his lab laughing evilly.

"Ok men I have the perfect poison. This will kill him slowly and painfully." "What will it do to him?" "Well you will just have to see my dear Inferno." They followed Tarantulas to Megatrons champers. "I have the poison in my claws and will eject him with this and it will be the end of Megatron and his madness." Tarantulas took the poison in his hands and very carefully opened Megatrons mouth with his claws. He began to poor the poison into his mouth but suddenly something grabbed him and Megatron opened his eyes. Tarantulas jumped back but Megatron was still holding on so that he couldn't get away. "Why are you all in here?" Megatron demanded. "Um well you see….." Tarantulas couldn't think of a good lie to get himself out of this mess. Megatron smiled evilly. "I know of your little plan to get rid of me." "Y...You do?" "Oh yes. I know you have been trying to get rid of me. It's not going to work. I know all your tricks. Your still getting to know mine. I know your trying to poison me." Megatron took the bottle of poison from Tarantulas hand and smashed it. "NO!! I have worked hours on that. We could have used it on the Maximals." Megatron looked at him closely. I would love to poison the Maximals but I cannot keep that around in your hands. I know you will try to poison me as well. It turns out that you have no men that want to back you up. Someone told me about your plan." They have?" "Oh yes they have. Seems like Inferno is the perfect bot for you to tell your wicked plans to." Inferno smiled. "He wishes to go against the colony. He should be killed." Tarantulas shuddered. "I….I didn't want to turn against the predicons. You see Megatron. I just wanted to see what you would do." "Lies. That is a lie. You Tarantulas have done your last evil deed with the predicons. I assure you that when we win this war you will not be on cybertron. You will be down here on earth in PIECES!" "No I can change my ways. I can do what you tell me. I want to destroy the maximals just as much as you do." "I don't believe you" "I wouldn't believe myself either but right now but if you just here my plan you will know that I am faithful to your command and always with be." "That is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard" Megatron was now crushing Tarantulas' arm even more. Tarantulas tried wiggling free but Megatron was still holding him to the point where he couldn't move. "I know I have done some things in the past, but I now want to make it up to you." "How, so?" Megatron sneered. "Please just listen to me"

Finally Megatron decided to put Tarantulas down. If he tried anything. Any plan to escape. Megatron would be ready. "Tell me what you have in mind. I'm waiting, I don't have all day." "Oh yes that. Well Megatron. I know their weakness and I know what makes Optimus tick. Capturing a Maximal would bring the Maximal's to us. They would be off guard from behind while they were shooting at our base. We get the opportunity to shoot them and down they go. They won't know what hit them" Said Tarantulas smiling evilly. "I like your plan Tarantulas but something tells me we have TRIED THIS BEFORE!" "What makes you think that?" "Think of all the times we have captured Snowstrike. Each time she has escaped. What makes you think this time will be different?" "Have someone watching her of course." Now Megatron was even more than annoyed. He has tried to capture Snowstike so many times that he lost count. He still wanted to change her into a predicon so he could have her as his own. "Megatron we all know how much you like that snow leopard thing but I would like to help you get her. This time we will have someone smart watching her. Not an idiot like waspinator or Inferno." "Waspinator no idiot." He whined. "I resent that remark as well." Tarantulas ignored them. "Tarantulas I don't need your help with capturing another maximal. You have turned on the predicons and me so many times. I hardly think you are worthy enough to even be a maximal or better yet a predicon." Tarantulas started to back away. Something was going to happen to him. He just knew it. "Don't you dare escape. I know where to find you. I know how to get into your lair." "You don't know how many I have." Megatron held up one of Tarantulas' worker spiders. "Oh yes I do. I found this little guy the other day. I can now make him do anything I want. He will show me where you are. Wherever you hide. I will be able to find you. It's not difficult at all. I'm smarter then you are. I don't play your dirty tricks." Tarantulas backed away even further but couldn't go further than that. Rampage was right behind him. "May I shoot him Megatron. I just get the thrill of his body parts all over. I can now smell his fear. It makes me want to shoot him even more." "Not just yet Rampage. I would do it myself. But I don't think he is worthy to be shot by any of us. Let's leave him with the maximal's they will know what to do to him." Inferno insisted. Megatron smiled. "Excellent Inferno." Megatrons smile of even bigger. The predicons now circled Tarantus as he cowered under them…..He never remembered what happened after that.

Tarantulas started to wake. He couldn't move. Megatron must have done something. He could hear voices. They were voices he didn't like. He started to open his opticals. Standing above him were Rhinox, Cheetor and Silverbolt. "What's he doing here tied up?" That answered Tarantulas' question. He was tied up with a rope. Rhinox smiled. "It seems that Megatron wants to get rid of him. Let's bring him into the base." "No please no. I don't want to face Optimus like this." They seemed to ignore is screams as they dragged him into the Maximal base.

Finally Tarantulas stopped screaming. Optimus was standing above him. The rest of the Maximal's were all watching him closely. "What are you doing here Tarantulas? Is this a trap from Megatron to tie you up so we would invite you into our base. I'm not letting him take over. I have Silverbolt guarding so you can just tell Megatron that his plan won't work." "Opitums Prime, Megatron dumped me here. He was sick of my plans to get rid of him. So he had the predicons gang up on me and tie me up. Somehow I ended up here in this dump." "A likely story." "No it's true. I've spent all day trying to get rid of him because I'm sick of him. Anyway I gathered up the other predicons. We had this whole plane going. Then they turned on me." They all stared at him wondering if they should believe him or not. Optimus smiled. "Well I know how to get rid of you. I'll just take you back to the predicon base. I'm not going to get rid of you for Megatron. He can do that himself." "No I don't want to go back. He will just kill me or somehow find a way to torture me." Optimus smile got bigger. "We are not the torturing kind. I don't want you here. I know my Maximal's don't want you either. We are just going to weaken you and send you back. I know Megatron will be angry but I don't give a rip. You don't belong here." "Optimus please. I won't be a Maximal I can be your prisoner. I don't want to go back. It's not fair." Tarantulas started screaming again. "Stop acting foolish. Get up your going back to where you belong." "I am not going." He demanded. "I don't care. You're going back."

Tarantulas was knocked out again. His head throbbed and he was next to the predicon base. "Stupid Optimus can't get rid of me either. Who knew I was so evil. I must be that good. They are all after my talent." He smiled to himself and laid there for what seemed like forever. Finally the Predicon base opened. "You! Your back." "Yes I am back. Turns out the Maximal's didn't want me. So now you can just have me back." "I'll just have to kill you." Megatron said angrily. "Well fine I don't care anymore. No one wants me on either side. You just might as well." He said shrugging. Megatron smiled pulling out his gun. "I'd be happy to kill you." He said smiling evilly. The gun powered up and Megatron fired without hesitation. Thinking Tarantulas was now gone for good he laughed evilly. This world is better off without you. But as the smoke cleared there was no trace of Tarantula. Just the rope he had been tied up with. He had escaped and once again Megatron had fallen to another evil trick.


End file.
